Natsu's Secret
by DemonDoraguniru
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is popular at school despite the fact that he leaves for weeks at a time only to come back covered in wounds. But what hardly anyone knows is that he harbors a terrible, dark secret. Not a Highschool story. This is my first fanfiction. Rated T for language and violence. Chapter 4 is somewhat gory.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

•

Natsu Dragneel is popular, good looking, and friendly. He doesn't show up to most of his classes but Everyone assumes that he ditches with his friends. Occasionally, he will be gone for 2 weeks at a time then comes back all bandaged up. Nobody asks questions because they all get the same answer "I went on a journey to a magical land where I beat the hell out of a jackass."

Natsu's answer may seem far fetched, but a certain Lucy Heartfilia is a dreamer. She decides to attempt to dig a little deeper into what really happened.

One day after school, she found him walking home. She reached to tap his shoulders but had her hand brushed aside before she could touch him.

"I already knew you where there" he said, turning around to face her

Lucy looked at him astonished "how could you tell"

"I could hear you" He said smiling

"but... How? I was perfectly silent! _I _couldn't even hear my footsteps! And I was paying attention to them!"

"Lucy... You aren't as quiet as you think. I could hear your footsteps along with other things"

"Like what?"

"Breathing, the wooden pencils rattling in the left side of your bag, calculator tapping the pen in the back pocket of your ba-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I KEEP MY STUFF?!"

"Every object on your body makes a noise. And in my line of work, if you don't hear the smallest noises you-" he cut himself off

"What line of work? What will happen?"

Natsu was so desperate for an answer he said the first thing that popped into his mind "ah- ehm- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lucy looked at him just wondering how painful it must be in his mind

"I can't exactly tell you my line of work. Not yet. And strictly speaking I'm not allowed to tell anybody. Gramps is the only one who can having political authority and whatnot." He flinched at the last part. Again spilling the beans. "But if you hang out with me I can set something up"

Lucy looked at him Curiously. "Well if I can get the answer I came for... I suppose it wouldn't kill me to hang out with you" she was incredibly anxious to call Natsu a 'friend'

"Awesome! now what was your question?"

"how come you are covered in bandages all the time?"

Natsu flinched again. "The reason I'm covered in bandages all the time... Again something i can't tell you. That's for gramps to say. But I'm gonna ask him if I can tell you tonight."

"Why Can't you tell me anything?" She said whining like a child

"Because... I'm not sure. I'll take you to see gramps right now. Introduce you. Then I can walk you home okay? does that sound good?"

Lucy pondered her decision for a moment. "Deal. But on one condition."

"Name it"

"You hang out with me for the next week."

Natsu smirked "iI probably would have anyway."

the two continued walking for a while before Lucy asked "how could you tell I was behind you?"

Natsu fell on his already wounded face.

"I have a very acute sense of hearing"

They walked up to a normal looking house. Natsu opened the door and held it open for Lucy.

"Hey, Gramps! I'm home! And I have a guest."

a loud clanging noise was heard from within the house "I'll be there in just a second. Just don't touch anything!" A voice called

Natsu led Lucy to where the voice was coming from. A small figure stood inside a large kitchen.

"Gramps, this is Lucy" Natsu said ushering her towards the small man

"Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me gramps."

Natsu released Lucy's hand and whispered something in Makarov's ear

"WHAT?!"

Natsu shushed him and continued to whisper

"oh well in that case" he mumbled

"excuse me, Mr. Dreyar, but Natsu told me he would walk me home" Lucy interjected

Makarov stared at the ground intensely for a moment "Natsu, take the girl home. I can lecture you later" he said as he turned around and begun walking off

"Come on, Luce"

"Luce?"

"Yeah. Get used to it." he said as he led her out of the house.

they were walking together, Lucy leading by an inch when she reached the cross-walk that they had to take to get to her house

"Race ya to the other side!" She yelled running across. She didn't look both ways before crossing and she found herself _being_ the deer in the headlights of an 18-wheeler.

Whatever happened next next was a blur. She remembered staring at the headlights, a flash of warm red light, and then she wound up on top of Natsu on the other side of the street.

"You okay Luce?"

she he could only nod. She was still in shock; her brain attempting to comprehend what just happened. She realized she was on top of him and that he was warm. _Really _warm. Abnormally warm.

She stood up, dusted herself off, then grabbed Natsu's right hand, and noticed a tattoo on his arm where the bandages have ripped. She recognized the symbol from one of her mother's items.

"Hey Natsu, where did you get that tattoo?"

"where did you get to be so reckless?"

damn. He answered a question with a question.

they continued walking until they came Upon a massive house

"This is my stop"

Natsu waited a few moments until his brain processed what had happened. A look of shock appeared on his face "WHAT?!"

"Yeah... At the intersection, i don't really know what happened. All I know is that you saved me. So I owe you" she said as she bent over and kissed his cheek causing a light blush to appear on his face

"Bye Natsu! See you tomorrow morning at 7!"

He recovered from the initial shock and then waved while he turned around and headed home.


	2. I suck at naming chapters

Chapter 2

•

Natsu made his way back home, looking both ways before crossing the intersection. When he reached his house, he called out "Gramps! Where are you?!"

"I'm in the dining room you damn brat!" Makarov called out

"Tell me you felt it too" Natsu said exasperated

"Oh believe me. I did."

Lucy woke up the next morning and went through her morning ritual. Brush teeth, shower, breakfast, forget her bag on the way to the door, and finally, leave the house.

When she came out of the gateway she noticed a figure lying on the ground.

She smiled softly and said "Natsu, get up."

Natsu scrambled to his feet, accidentally losing his balance. He grabbed Lucy's bag and caused her to fall right on top of him.

Lucy realized something. Natsu was still incredibly warm. How did she know that? She was wrapped in his arms and he didn't show any signs of letting go.

She tried to escape but Natsu easily overpowered her and wouldn't let her get up, leaving them sprawled on the ground in a hug. They remained in this position for a while; long enough for Lucy to realize how weak she was compared to him. It was also long enough for her to discover that he was still asleep! He overpowered her without trouble at all... ASLEEP!

Lucy deducted that with Natsu's incredible hearing, high pitched noises going directly into his ear must be insanely painful. She cracked a devilish grin as she yelled as loud as she could "NATSU WAKE UP!"

The salmon-headed blabber-mouth woke up instantly, his head spinning in circles.

"Geez, Luce, why'd you have to yell that loud? I was having a good nap."

Lucy looked at him sternly "Natsu, what time did you get here?"

"I don't know... It was still dark though."

"Did you sleep out here or something?"

"I don't think so... I did go home... I needed to talk to gramps. He told me to bring you by after school tomorrow."

"Okay well we need to be going."

Lucy held out her hand offering to help Natsu up when she heard something.

"LUCY YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

She spun around, scared out of her mind, to see none other than her father Jude Heartfilia looking disappointed and angry

"AND BRING PINKY WITH YOU TOO"

Natsu shuddered at the 'pinky' remark.

"Pinky?" Natsu muttered "HEY YOU BLIND OLD MAN MY HAIR ISN'T PINK!"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR HAIR COLOR JUST GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!"

Natsu stood up, turned around, and walked off. "I can't afford to get pissed off here. If I raise hell then something is bound to go wrong." He muttered

"Hey, Lucy! You coming?"

Lucy hurried to Natsu's side; somehow feeling... Safer... She wanted to get closer to him in the hopes of him still being warm. It was a cool morning after all. She discreetly inched her way closer to him. When she was 8 inches away from him she had to back away. He was no longer the 'warm and fuzzy Natsu Dragneel' but rather, something scary. Something powerful. Something... Strange.

"Natsu, why are you so warm?"

"I get warm when I get worked up. Don't worry about it."

They made their way to school to be greeted by Gray and Juvia. Gray was at the front gate and Juvia was attempting to get close to him.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Gray yelled

"Not much. Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called "Come here a sec!"

Lucy walked over to Natsu where she was introduced to Gray and Juvia (who was too timid to stand next to Gray). Several minutes later, after nonchalant small-talk, they had to go to class.

Natsu turned to Lucy and said "What's your first class?"

Lucy was almost hurt by those words. It was towards the end of school and he didn't even know that they were in the same class!

"Natsu, I really don't understand how you have such finely tuned senses and don't even know that we have the same first period. The only hour we don't have together is at 1:15." Lucy sighed

Natsu was more intelligent then he let on. He knew that they had all of the same classes aside from 1:15, she was 3 rooms down during that period. He just didn't want her to know that he knew that.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Natsu shouted "and by the way. I don't come to class often. And when I do i sit in the back so I can sleep. That's why I didn't know we had the same class."

The two arrived at their class in the nick of time. They were not late, but sure cut it close.

"Natsu! Sit by me!" Lucy pouted. Natsu made his way to Lucy and sat on top of her.

"I SAID BY! NOT ON! YOU DUMBASS MORON!"

Lucy yelled so loud she caught the attention of the whole class. The entire class giggled "What is this? Second grade? Grow the hell up!"

"Heartfilia, you have detention after school today." Mr. Justine said; Natsu giggled.

"You too, Dragneel."

Natsu smiled, hit the desk, and begun snoring.

"Heartfilia, when Dragneel wakes up tell him that his grandfather will be getting a call from me."

Lucy saluted with a devilish grin.

The class continued as it was (Natsu snoring and Lucy pouting) for the next hour. "Okay time for me to let you go. We have a test tomorrow so study and you might pass. Class dismissed."

"Hey, Natsu, wake up!" Lucy yelled into his ear. He stirred but history repeated itself and they wound up on the floor in a hug... Again.

"Okay. RISE AND SHINE NATSU!" She yelled, accidentally catching the attention of the whole who did various whistles when they saw it.

Natsu finally woke up to the sound of whistles and a ringing ear. "Hey would you guys keep it down? Can't a guy get some... Sleep?" Natsu suddenly realized that he and Lucy were still hugging.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Natsu yelled pushing Lucy off of him, accidentally pushing too hard and throwing her off of him

Lucy got up, dusted herself off, kicked Natsu, and stormed down to the next class.

"Hey, Pinky, Mr. Justine is calling Makarov so beware." Lucy called back at the fully awake Natsu

Natsu didn't catch her until he reached their next class to see that she was sitting in the corner next to Jet, who happened to have tussled with Natsu in the past only to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Natsu walked up to Jet and asked him politely to move to which Jet responded "I was here first. Sit over there where you always do." Jet gestured to a chair on the other side of the room

"Alright. Allow me to rephrase that. If you don't get your ass OUT OF THAT FUCKING CHAIR RIGHT NOW I WILL WRITE MY NAME ON THE CHAIR WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

Jet is called Jet for a reason. And if ever he was fast, this was the time. He had gone from the chair next to Lucy to across the room in world-record time

"Luce, I'm sorry I pushed you off me that hard. I just acted on —"

"I don't care about some pathetic excuse, Natsu. I'm going to sit somewhere else."

And as if fate had wanted Lucy to suffer, or Natsu to make amends, Mr. Vastia walked in

"Alright everybody, pick a chair that you are right in front of and sit down."

Lucy pouted and sat back down. The entire class was spent Natsu apologizing without giving excuses and Lucy rolling her eyes and attempting to ignore him

The class had ended and Lucy still hadn't forgiven him so Natsu decided to try a different approach. He tapped her shoulder, waited for her to turn around, and embraced her. He apologized in her ear so she couldn't miss a word. Lucy was greatly satisfied with this apology and hugged him back. She buried her face in his scarf when it occurred to her.

"Natsu, why do you wear a scarf in summer?" Lucy inquired

"It was a gift from my father."

When Lucy though about it, she hadn't seen his father before.

"Can I meet him sometime?" Lucy asked him

"Sure. But he doesn't live here." Natsu answered

"Where does he live?" Lucy continually asked

"If I told you, you would have to be 18." Natsu replied

"What's with you? It's almost like you speak in riddles! At least tell me your father's name."

"His name—" Natsu had an intense look in his eyes "—is Igneel"

•

so what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me where I'm screwing up. I love constructive criticism. I found that the hardest part to write so far has been the intro. I literally spent an hour just looking at my screen thinking "what the hell am i going to write and how am I going to write it"

Please leave a review and thank you for just reading. This will probably be from 15-40 chapters depending on how the plot folds out and how much i milk it.


	3. Intensity builds

Chapter 3

•

"His name—" Natsu had an intense look in his eyes "—is Igneel."

Lucy picked up on Natsu's emotions quickly and decided to change topic

"So... What class do we have next?" She asked

"Hell if I know. But I think its over here." Natsu said gesturing to a room that seemed familiar to both of them. They walked in and had a few minutes before class to visit

"Ice-hole is walking in." Natsu said disdainfully

"Ice-hole?" Lucy asked

"Gray. He's Ice-hole and I'm Natsu the Glorious Fire King!" He said exuberantly

"In about three seconds Juvia will walk in. 3... 2... 1... And... Action" Natsu pointed at the door to see a shy Juvia shamble in.

"J-Juvia wants to sit next to Gray-sama, b-b-b-but J-J-Juvia is too afraid."

"Hey Juvia! Come here a sec!" Lucy called

"YOU! YOU ARE JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL. GRAY-SAMA IS MINE!" She said harshly

"Chill out, Juv. I'm not into Gray... And by the way. Why is he... Naked? HOLY HELL GRAY PUT ON SOME PANTS BEFORE YOU BLIND ME!" Lucy said shielding her eyes

Juvia stood drooling in ecstasy while Gray was yelling "SHIT! WHY NOW?! DAMN TEACHER GETTING ME INTO THIS WEIRD-ASS HABIT!"

"Well. As I was saying. I don't like exhibitionists. I'm into something a little warmer." Lucy said hinting to Juvia who recently recovered from her trance

"Alright everybody sit down and if I catch you talking or sleeping at all during my class I will do whatever I feel like. That means you too, Dragneel." Mr. Neekis said menacingly

A loud bang was heard on the desk which happened to be Natsu whacking his head in anguish.

Jura smirked and began the lesson. Natsu drew eyes on his eyelids so he could sleep through the class safely. But only after he asked Lucy to keep his head from falling down. Lucy happily obliged and, as if fate hated them, Lucy fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds." Gray said tapping their heads.

Lucy and Natsu both woke up as they had fallen asleep. Lucy resting her head on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu resting his head on Lucy's head.

Natsu smiled and Lucy blushed. They both liked this position. Much to their dismay, however, they had to get up and depart. At least for a little while.

"Hey, Luce, what time is it?" Natsu asked

"We still have 5 minutes before our next class"

"Well let's get there early so we can get a good seat in the back."

They held hands down the halls for no reason other than they wanted to. Half of the girls were bawling and saying "no fair. Natsu has never-" which turned into an angry rant. The other half were sharpening knives and brandishing them towards Lucy. All while smiling sadistically

Guys were looking lustfully towards Lucy and spitefully towards Natsu.

Natsu leaned into Lucy's ear "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said with a smirk

That was reason enough for Lucy to grab him by the collar and kiss him—much to the dismay of everybody in the hall that was single.

Natsu's eyes widened but he again recovered from the shock. They stood there sucking face for 2 minutes. In the middle of the hallway. Shattering the dreams of everyone else in the hallway.

"I was thinking more along the lines of raiding the kitchen." Natsu said with his stomach growling

Lucy didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was that she didn't like it. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the rooftop. She sat there and cried for 3 minutes. The door to the roof swung open and Natsu came in holding meat.

"Thought I might find you here." He said offering some good to her

"And why would you get that idea?" She asked, her voice cracking

"Well. Common cliche dictates that when someone gets upset in school they run to either their respective bathrooms or the rooftop. You ran off in the opposite direction of the bathrooms." He said sounding very knowledgeable on this subject

"Well now you see the great Lucy Heartfilia. What will you do now? Make me feel worse? Feed me?" She said in a sarcastic tone

"I was thinking more along the lines of... Oh I don't know... Maybe... This–" Natsu said slamming his lips into hers

Lucy wanted nothing more than to stay in this position forever. But far too soon the door to the roof swung open. A white haired girl in an apron stood there panting

"DAMMIT DRAGNEEL! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GETTING FOOD BEFORE LUNCH?!" She yelled at him throwing various knives

"AND YOU! DONT GO ANYWHERE!" She yelled at Lucy who nodded in submission

"Lucy, do you trust me?" Natsu asked

Lucy could only nod

"DRAGNEEL DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" the white haired woman yelled

"Smell ya later, Mira!" Natsu said, picking Lucy up and jumping into a tree

Lucy clung onto Natsu as if her life depended on it (they were 4 stories above the ground) screaming and crying like a little baby

Natsu went from branch to branch gracefully until they reached the ground

"Well, Lucy, what would you like to do for the remainder of the day? If we go back to school today Mira will probably crucify us both." He said with a smile

Lucy had just recovered from the trauma of What had just happened and answered "Why don't we get ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"And don't worry about our stuff. I'll text Gajeel and tell him to drop it by my place" Natsu said holding Lucy's hand

"Gajeel?"

"Oh yeah. You haven't met him yet. You will. I would trust him with my food." Natsu said with a smile

They continued walking crossing streets to get to the 'best ice cream shop in the world'

Natsu and Lucy were walking and began making small talk.

"So Lucy what's your birthday?"

"My birthday is on July 1st so I guess in three days" she said as they walked across the street

Natsu thought about what he should get her when she slipped and got her leg stuck in a grate in the middle of the street.

"Natsu help! My leg is stuck!" She yelled

"Alright I'll pull you out." Natsu said attempting to pull her out

A driver ran the red light and was on a collision course for Lucy

"Three days is close enough." Natsu said with a serious attitude

Lucy was screaming while Natsu took on the massive truck that rammed into him going at top speed. The front of the truck was crushed and the car flipped over-top of Natsu and Lucy who had not processed what had happened yet.

Natsu walked over to Lucy "this may hurt a bit. Are you ready?"

Lucy nodded

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu smashed the ground, fist enveloped in flames. The entire street was now focused on Him and Lucy

"Come on, Luce." He said as he walked over to the truck while carrying her. When he reached the driver's door, he ripped the door off, grabbed the man inside, and put him in the back of a nearby police car.

"Let's go get some ice cream Lucy."

"Natsu, I don't need ice cream, I need medical help!"

"This is a special ice cream shop."

"Alright but on the way you have to explain everything. Leave no detail out."

"Then I'll start at the beginning. I haven't seen my father Igneel since I was seven. This scarf is the last gift he gave to me before disappearing. I don't understand why it's so hard to find someone that big and that different."

"Describe 'different'"

"Oh. Yeah i kinda forgot to mention this part" he said laughing "Igneel is a dragon"

"This whole 'I can't tell you until you are 18' thing is a pain in my ass. I was raised by a dragon. I'm not even from this reality. I'm from a place called Fiore and it is filled with people much like me. The person I'm taking you to is named Wendy. She hasn't seen her dragon parent since around the last time I did. Her parent's name is grandeeney. I am a fire dragon slayer and Wendy is an air-dragon slayer"

"Fire and air? What's next? Metal? Lightning? Poison? Light? Dark?"

"Actually Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer, Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer, Cobra is in jail, but he is the poison dragon slayer, Sting is a light dragon slayer, and Rogue is a dark dragon slayer. Those are all of the dragon slayers in existence at the moment. Aside from one. He is 400 years old and has bathed in so much dragon blood that he became a dragon himself. His name is acnologia."

Lucy couldn't speak. The shock of what had just been explained to her and the irony of what she had said was too much

"We're here."

Lucy looked up to see a ragged looking ice cream shop called 'Marvell's Ice Cream'

"Hey, Natsu, how have you—"

"Wendy she knows. Just get Carla and Happy to get out here with one cookies 'n' cream and one—" Natsu looked at Lucy

"Strawberry please."

"Alright. Happy! Carla! Natsu and his girlfriend want ice cream!"

"We know. We already have it here." A small white cat said telling a blue cat of the same size where to put the ice cream"

"It... Talks?" Lucy said as she went limp

"OH GOD HER SOUL! WENDY HELP ME PUT IT BACK IN!"

** •**

**well what did you think? I was going to save this for tomorrow but I got excited and wound up finishing it tonight. Oh well. I wish I was this enthusiastic about homework... Please leave a review and this really progressed quickly. Please leave a review and tell me anything you want. Tell me that it's shit. Tell me how i can make it not shit. And Mr. Neekis is Jura btw**


	4. Natsu's terrifyingly unexpected past

**Hey thank you guys for the reviews. Yes I did forget about when naming off dragon slayers but i fixed that hastily. I really like how this story is coming along but I will quit before I hit 30. Probably before 20 actually. I started reading the "what if Natsu was raised by acnologia" fanfiction a and I like them a lot. That will very likely be my next production. Regardless, I will not start it until I finish this story.**

Chapter 4

•

"OH GOD WENDY HELP ME PUT BACK HER SOUL!" Natsu screamed

After about 10 minutes Lucy was healed up and ready to take on the world... After she had her partially melted ice cream

"Oi, Natsu." Lucy called

"Yeah"

"How exactly do i fit into this?"

Natsu sighed "I'll start from the day I came here. It was 4 years ago. I was walking with the old geezer and when we walked by a school, we both felt something terrible, but magnificent." Natsu said in a reminisce tone "He enrolled me in your school. When your mother supposedly died, however, the darkness grew. The two of us simply followed the magical pressure wherever it went. Unfortunately, it was not until a year ago that we were able to pinpoint the exact location of the person who was emitting said pressure. It was you, Lucy. You are a legendary wizard. One in a trillion. There are only a few people who have the ability to rival that strength. Those people would be me, the old geezer, Gildarts, and the two legendary wizards. Those wizards would be Mavis Vermillion, the Mage of light, and Zeref, the pacifistic mage of darkness. Zeref has been alive for over 400 years, but he earned the most sinister reputation in the span of 100. He went crazy and killed millions- no BILLIONS of people. I met the man once. He awakened something inside of me that I have can't fully control. I have the ability to use the magic that is strictly for killing. I can use death magic. Fortunately, I can control one aspect of death magic. If I were to have a fit of rage or any negative emotions were to spike, the darkness inside of me will most likely lash out and annihalate anything and everything. I met Zeref on the island of the fairies. Tenroujima. I also trained with him. That is how i can rival your inner strength. You, however, are different. Tell me Lucy what is darkness?"

"Uh I assume... Nothing, or black like the night of a new moon?"

"Wrong. Darkness is the absence of light. However, do you know what light is?"

"Light is the absence of darkness... Right?"

"Correct. You, however, are different from any of us. When your mother supposedly died, the darkness inside of you grew. The light faded by just a fraction. You felt it right?" Natsu said pointing at Lucy's heart

"Yeah of course I did! I didn't kill off my feelings so I could no longer feel pain!"

"Well over time, the light within you grew, while darkness has been growing inside of me." He said with as a tear fell down his face

"Natsu, what happened? Why are you all emotional all of a sudden? Did something happen back when you were youn-"

"SHUT UP!" He said, tears freely flowing down his face, while Lucy was taken back at his sudden outburst

Natsu leaned down, cradling his head in his hands "Lucy! Wendy! I need you both to run! Get as far away from me as you can do you understand!"

"Natsu, what's going-" Lucy was ripped out of the chair she was sitting in by Wendy and tugged outside the little shop at a full sprint

"Wendy what's going-"

"Natsu is having an outburst. Anything within 50 feet of him will die instantly. You'll understand when we get back. But for right now, we need to get as far away as possib-" Wendy was cut short by an explosion and flew through the air with Lucy, landing on the concrete outside while being pelted with debris from the explosion

After a few minutes, Lucy regained consciousness "what the actual fuck just happened?"

Then came a voice from inside "I'm so sorry. I couldn't control it." A figure said hunched over on the floor weeping

"This is my curse, Lucy. You have the same curse inside of you. However, you have a blessing that I am incapable of having. You have been blessed with the magic of light that I can never obtain. The darkness inside of me is too great."

**_6 years earlier_**

An 11 year old boy wandered through the forest on Tenroujima when he heard someone weeping. Intrigued, he decided to find out what that noise was

"No. Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" A black haired man said

"If you don't want to hurt me then why would you?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face

The man though to himself 'this child. He isn't like the others I have come across. He isn't arrogant and doesn't seem rotten' "hey kid, what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel. I should ask you the same."

"My name. Well. You have heard of me. My name is Zeref. The Mage of death."

Natsu stood there looking at him "well that's a misleading nickname." He said with a large smile

"It isn't a nickname. Its a title given to the man who made the mistake of allowing darkness to corrupt his mind and soul. It is the title given to the man who attempted the mass genocide of the human race 321 years ago." He said now weeping

"You don't look like you're... How old are you?"

Zeref just laughed happily knowing that even though this kid just met him. A total stranger who had just told him of his attempt to destroy the human race was not concerned with the past, but rather his age

"Hey what's so funny?"

"You. You truly are different. Tell me, who are you out here with?"

"Well my dad dropped me off here. Told me to avoid deranged looking people and I would be safe."

Zeref looked at the boy and stared into his soul "You. You have the same darkness inside of you that I have in me. Tell me what is your father's name."

"Igneel!" Natsu said happily

"So. The king of dragons left you all alone out here? With nothing to defend yourself with?"

"Well you are wrong about that. He left me with life lessons and dragon-slaying magic!"

"Well dragon slaying magic is powerful... Do you see that tree over there?" Zeref asked as he gestured over to his left

"Yeah. Why?"

"It is the second tallest tree on the entire island. Use your favorite attack to knock it down."

Natsu nodded, stared at the tree, and begun "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Natsu roared at the tree, punching a massive dent in the bark, but not toppling the tree

Zeref sighed "if he thinks that _that_ is enough power to survive on this island alone. Well. Put bluntly you would be dead within 3 days."

Natsu stared at the man in horror "th-th-that was w-w-w-"

"Stop stuttering, boy. To put it more bluntly, if you had any shred of power, you would be able to take down that tree" he said pointing at the massive tree in the center

Natsu looked up at the tree, horrified of how weak he was

He got down on the ground at Zeref's feet and started begging "pleasetrainmepleasetrainmeplea-"

"Shut up, kid. I already decided that I would. Now I am going to do something for you. What I will do is only available to people like us. People who have been abandoned by the world and have darkness in their very soul. This will be... How should I put this... Excruciating. You may at times wish that you were dead. Brace yourself." He said in an aggressive fashion

**_"Fangs of darkness,  
Come out to play,  
The master is calling,  
No longer keeping you at bay,  
The winds of change are upon us,  
This much is true,  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,  
TODAY IS THE DAY THE WORLD WILL RUE!"_**

He incanted as he dug his hands through Natsu's chest, Natsu was screaming and writhing in pain, but he remained absolutely still, not wanting to anger his new, petrifying master.

Natsu awoke 3 days later. At first he thought 'It was just a bad dream. Nothing more' when he heard a voice from in front of the cave

"I know what you're thinking. It wasn't a dream. You have been asleep for three days. It's still early into the night. Get up. We have training." He said as he stood up with a menacing grin that Natsu could not see

**_Present day_**

"That bastard made me so strong. Strong enough to kill anyone." He said with a steady stream of tears flowing

"We trained for two years. I can mostly control the outbursts, but I can't do it every time. I killed countless creatures, we left the island multiple times and we went to a guild once. That guild was known as the 'Feral Power' guild. It was the second strongest guild, the only guild stronger was Fairy Tail. Zeref went with me and told me to annihilate everybody. I obliged. In a single move, 'Death Magic: 1000 Years of Damnation', i obliterated not only the guild, but the whole town of Lorengia with it. Put simply, I was capable of the genocide of billions of people. The town's population was over 600,000 people. There was not a single survivor."

Lucy gasped in horror hearing this story

"And the really fucked up thing about it was-" Natsu paused "I enjoyed it."

Wendy and Lucy looked at each other in absolute horror. How can someone this powerful and dangerous be a normally functioning human being?

**_4 years ago_**

Natsu joined the guild after the disappearance of Zeref. He only joined because his master told him to. When he did, he was murderous. The day he walked in the guild, all of the people in the room stopped what they were doing. They saw a salmon-haired child walk through the guild in black robes similar to that of his master's, wearing a pendant of a dragon around his neck. His aura screamed 'get in my way and I will not hesitate to remove your existence from this world'

"I need to speak with the master of this guild." He said matter-of-factly

Not a soul in the guild moved. They were too busy fearing for their lives.

"I said.-"

"That would be me, my boy."

"Well. Master was incredibly correct in his statement that you were a tiny man."

"What can I do ya for?" He asked

"I would like to join the guild. It was my master's final order."

"Okay. But there are ground rules in this guild. 1. No killing guild mates. Brawling with them is okay as long as you don't break too much. 2. You may never tell anyone about the guild's secre-"

"You mean like fairy glitter? Save your breath old man. I'm not interested in that little bitch attack."

Makarov stood there absolutely dumbstruck

"Who told you of the existence of-"

"My master."

"And his name would be?" Makarov ushered him on

"Well. Everyone knows him. I met him on Tenroujima which by the way isn't exactly a 'secret hide out'. It was incredibly easy to find. Also I may have annihilated a bunch of trees and wildlife. Don't worry I left the big tree unharmed."

"I SAID WHAT WAS HIS NAME!" Makarov stated getting slightly annoyed at how familiar this boy was with Fairy Tail's secrets

"I was getting there. Keep your pants on back there, stripper." Natsu said towards a young boy in the back who responded with 'shit. how come this happens?!'

Natsu cleared his throat "as I was saying, my master's name is Zeref."

Makarov, along with everyone in the room, was absolutely shocked. The Black Mage was alive? And he had an apprentice to top it off?!

"Well in that case." Makarov said, everyone in the guild looking at him with fear, begging him not to allow the new child to join

"Welcome! Eh... What was your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

Makarov again stood absolutely dumbstruck

"Master? What's wrong?!" The entire guild asked in unison

"Natsu Dragneel. Is the son of. The king of. Dragons." Makarov said, struggling to keep his conciousness

"Boy. We need to talk. Come to my office. Gildarts!" Makarov yelled

"Yeah?"

"Make sure nobody listens in on this conversation. Really just beat the hell out of anybody who comes within 20 feet of the door."

"You got it chief."


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

This is only an authors note. I messed up and didn't get this in before i published it. I'm using my phone to publish this story and I have no clue how to edit already-published chapters. Well. Onto my original point.

I accidentally set set this story up perfectly for chapter 4. Chapter 2: "I can't afford to get worked up here" that was natsu speaking and I intended that natsu would have a fiery will, but this works out better. So in the process of making natsu more badass, I made him a mass murderer. Instead of wreaking havoc at the Heartfilia estate, he decides to walk away in an attempt to not explode and murder everyone. Also. I'm thinking about making natsu kill jude. Just for the halibut *punpunpunpun* what do you guys think about that. And also, in chapter 4, I intentionally put "supposedly" before the death of Layla. Kudos to anyone who can guess what I mean and what will unfold with this (I'm not sure myself. I've basically improvised and brainstormed this entire story. I'm open to suggestions.) tell me if the plot gets too twisted and I will attempt to straighten it out a bit. Please leave a review and thank you all for reading


	6. Chapter 5

I'm really glad i didnt accidentally give anything away because if I did I would have had to rewright this entire thing almost. Also, this is a flashback. Lots of dialogue, Gray being weird, Erza being a rag doll, Gildarts being a smart-ass. Stuff like that. Anyways, today is my birthday and when I posted the first chapter I knew I wanted to update on my birthday.

Chapter 5

•

"Make sure nobody listens in on this conversation. Really just beat the hell out of anybody who comes within 20 feet of the door."

"You got it chief."

Natsu followed Makarov into his office. The office was filled with posters of swimsuit models and documents. Makarov led him to the other side of the desk

"Natsu, do you know what this place is?"

"Yeah. I've been there before. It was a ton of fun." He said with a sadistic smile

"Define fun, would you please."

"Enough fun to destroy the entire town." He said, never breaking the sadistic smile on his face

"Were you the one who killed everyone in the town?" Makarov asked with an exceedingly serious smile on his face

"That would be me alright."

No sooner had Natsu said those words was he slapped so hard he fell over

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE IN THAT TOWN?!" Makarov screamed. It was loud enough to render the door useless

"Over 600,000 people. I did pretty good if I do say so myself." Natsu said proudly

He was slapped again even harder. Makarov was very clearly angry. Steaming mad. Literally.

"How. How did you do it? How long did it take?" He said on the brink of tears

Natsu tapped his head "Well it took me about three seconds to chant. Subtract that time from how long it took me... I'd say about four tenths of a second."

"Boy, would you do me a favor."

"Depends."

"Would you slap me across the face onc-"

He was sent flying through the wall into the infirmary

"Well. It's too bad this isn't a dream. Let's go introduce you as a new member."

"Why would you let me join if what I did was Apparently so wrong?"

"Natsu." Makarov sighed "It's _because_ what you did was so wrong that you must join the guild. Don't hesitate to try to make friends in this guild. Now let's go."

Gildarts banged on the door "hey are you guys okay in there? I heard some crashing and the walls by the infirmary were smashed."

"Everybody listen up! I will not announce this until every member of the guild is here. Until this announcement, no one will be allowed to take jobs. Does everyone understand?"

The guild had muffled sighs and others were bellyaching about having rent to pay for

"Natsu, do you use any magic other than THAT magic?" Makarov said

"Fire dragon slayer magic. But it's weak as shit. I couldn't even take down the second tallest tree on Tenroujima with it." Natsu replied

"Demonstrate _weak_, would you Natsu?"

"I don't have a target."

"I can fix that. Erza!"

A red haired girl walked up to the front

"You called?"

"Would you mind letting Natsu punch you once?"

"Sure. I don't see what this little shorty could do anyway. Alright. Come on kid."

"Natsu, if you use _that_ magic, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?" Makarov said into his ear

"If I used _that_ magic, everyone in this town would die. Including you." Natsu whispered back

"Noted. Now. Punch Erza once."

"Alright. FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Natsu punched Erza in the stomach once, sending her through a line of people and leaving a gaping rip where they were forcefully launched through the walls

"Damn that was weak. I could have sent them all the way across town if I used my other magic."

A girl in white hair stepped towards Natsu

"Excuse me but you keep going on about a magic that you are referring to as '_that_.' Would you mind telling us what it is? And my name is Lisanna by the way."

"What's it to _you_?" He asked in a hateful tone

"Lisanna, I will tell the entire guild what his magic is when they all get home. In the mean time, Natsu why don't you go and at least appear to try to make friends?"

"Why should I? If I get worked up they'll all die anyway."

Lisanna began to speak when Erza crawled through the door

"Kid. Antsy. Whatever your name is. I'm going to fight you. This time. I'm prepared." The scarlet haired girl proclaimed

"Okay. 1. My name is Natsu. 2. I was using my weak form of magic, an 3. For your size an structure I could have sent you back to the mountains if I wanted to. However that would have killed you and the geezer said he would strangle me if I killed anyone."

Erza stood up

"I. Don't. Care. What your name is." She said as she coughed blood "You can't. Have more than one type of magic." She said coughing up more blood "and finally, you are bluffing."

"Am I now?" He said releasing a dark aura making everyone freeze in terror.

In the back, stripper recovered and yelled "HEY DUMBASS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST LEVELED 15 PEOPLE WITH ONE PUNCH! I DON'T THINK GILDARTS CAN DO THAT!"

"Yes I can."

Natsu glared at him "Hey, stripper. What's your name?"

Gray was paralyzed with fear but knew how to put up a front "w-whats it to you?"

"Put simply, if you don't answer me," Natsu had a psychotic smile "you're next."

"MY NAME IS GRAY! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, eh. Um..." Gray bowed down at Natsu's feet "Senpai."

Natsu said nothing as he turned around an walked to a booth in the corner "We're done here. Everyone carry on."

As Natsu said that, another white haired girl came up to him

"Hello, Natsu. My name is Mirajane. While I'm here I work at the bar. Would you like something to drink?"

"Give me a-"

"You think you can disregard my promise earlier?" A scarlet haired girl came up

"Go to the infirmary. Or not. I don't care what the hell you do just go away."

Erza punched Natsu as hard as she could

"Hey, Mirajane, could I get a bagel and apple juice please?"

"Sure. But... Call me Mira if you would like." She said with a nervous smile thinking 'He just got punched in the face by ERZA. AND HE DIDNT EVEN FLINCH!'

"NATSU-SENPAI!"

"Gray. I'm not your senior. I don't want to be."

"But I want you to-"

"Get away from me. ALL OF YOU! I'm about to lose it. And if I lose it... Well lets just say that its bad for everybody."

Erza responded with a kick to the face, which did nothing but move his head backwards about two inches

"I said GET THE FUCKING FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

As Natsu yelled, he felt everything go black

"FUCK! IF I WASN'T ALLOWED TO KILL YOU I ALREADY WOULD HAVE BUT I NEED TO GET MY ASS AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE! I DONT WANT TO KILL ANYBODY AT THE MOMENT!" He yelled as he jumped through the back wall and into the forest

Natsu ran as far as he could before he couldn't stand holding it in any longer. As he relaxed, everything around him went quiet. Not a peaceful quiet, but a rather familiar quiet. Well. Familiar to him.

Natsu opened his eyes to see nothing but the remains of whatever living thing was in the area. He heard rustling in the distance, but he knew what it was. 4 pairs of heavy footsteps running in his direction

"Well. No use trying to hide it." He said as he sit down "they'll see it anyway."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey sorry for the temporary hiatus. I guess I was just feeling a little discouraged. I really like reviews and I wish I had more of them. More reviews=more feedback=more motivation. I also am failing 2 classes so I'm really trying to get those grades up. I have an 83 in english and an 84 in Logic. 84 is failing at my school. I'm also kind of getting bored with my own story. I will see this through to to end, however._**

**_Enjoy_**

Chapter 6

•

Natsu sat down in the circle of death that surrounded him, crossing his legs and calming himself. He loves using his magic, but absolutely detests losing control like he just did. The footsteps in the forest would get louder, then quieter, then he would hear shouting, and then, he heard a shriek. Natsu opened his eyes and glared at her. He was a little annoyed at the high pitched squeal that came from the white-haired girl's mouth.

"Keep it down over there. It's your fault this happened in the first place" he said disdainfully as he closed his eyes again

He heard a single pair of feet walking towards him so he opened his eyes to aim but was instead engulfed in a hug. He had no intention of hurting her, but the sudden touch was not welcome in the slightest. Natsu grabbed her arms and threw her away from him. He felt justified in his actions because she had attacked him. Natsu had no idea what a hug was, he only knew that from that position, if she wasn't so weak, she could have snapped his neck in 7 different places.

"Don't touch me, trash." He said spitefully

Lisanna looked at the boy in front of her with tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to try the last resort. She was going to beat him into submission via...pouting. She started sniffling directly towards him and then burst out crying and wailing.

Natsu was different from anyone else she had ever encountered. Her attack did nothing but anger him. He firmly grasped her mouth and silenced her. Lisanna's eyes opened wide as her heart rate spiked. In his eyes were nothing but hatred and malice.

Natsu looked her in the eyes and said angrily "If you continue this bullshit, I will take your FUCKING head, pierce your cheeks with my fingers, and throw your pathetic ass all the way back to the fucking guild. There is no measure to how much I would like to kill you, but doing so would prevent me from joining the guild thus disobeying my -"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Yelled an angry Mirajane

Natsu looked at her and said "I was sick of her crybaby act so I laid down the law. I told her that if she didn't shut up that I would make her endure great amounts of pain. Would you like the details?" He asked

"I don't care about the detai-"

"Boo-fucking-hoo I'm telling you anyway. And this goes for all of you shit heads. If you pull the pouting act on me I will personally pierce your cheeks with my fingers and throw you back to the guild." He said with a sadistic smile

"Mmph mm whnmnbmn"

"Yeah yeah." He said releasing Lisanna "But seriously. Pull that shit again and I will do as I promised."

Gray and Erza suddenly showed up

"Senpai, what happened here?"

"Stop calling me that. I want nothing to do with you. I just lost control and ran. This is why it's best if you do what you're told. If you were around when I released it then you would have died."

"Is- is this your magic?" Erza asked

"Welcome to the humble abode of the Death Mage. Do what I say and your survival rate will skyrocket. But I make no promises. It's probably best if you don't mention this to Makarov. If he refuses to let me in because of my occasional loss of control then nothing is stopping me from killing you all."

They all nodded in fear. Erza was afraid for her life. She did piss him off pretty badly earlier.

Natsu stood up and headed back without a word. They all followed him back to the guild when Lisanna tried a second time

"Natsu, I think that you feel lonely and just need a friend."

No reply

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier. When I saw the lack of everything in the air I knew you were upset. I hugged you to attempt to comfort you."

Natsu turned around and looked fiercely "this topic is not up for discussion. Either shut up or I'll throw you back to the guild."

"But Natsu, can't you just list-"

She was cut off by Natsu's touch. He grabbed her and threw her. Natsu had such accuracy and spatial awareness that he threw her all the way into the infirmary where she plopped on a bed unconscious. Gray, Erza, and Mira were flabbergasted. He was serious

•

Time shift

•

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that this young man will be joining our guild." Everyone stared at the old man. What was so important about this kid that they had to drop what they were doing for the inauguration

"He will also bypass the exams and is now an S-Class wizard." He said with everyone absolutely shocked. 'The old man must have gone off his rocker'

"Furthermore, if you anger him, he will likely kill you." The man said with a smile

"That's bullshit! I can take this twerp any day!" Said a blonde-haired boy with a scar over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt

"Actually, Laxus, if you fought him, you would most definitely die." Makarov said slightly sweating

"Shut up, gramps! Hey kid! Eat this!**_ Lightning Dragon's Roar_**!"

Natsu saw the bolts of electricity coming from the boys mouth

"Oh? Another dragon slayer. If only he weren't so damn weak. This might have actually been fun." Natsu said as he brushed the bolts off course with a flick of his wrist

Laxus was shocked. Natsu was about to attack when Makarov placed a hand on his shoulder

"Natsu. He doesn't know the full story. Let's let him hear it and rethink his actions. It would probably be funnier if he were still concious to hear it." He said with a smirk

"Returning to my statement about him killing you, this boy single handedly destroyed the town of Lorengia and the guild in it. With a single attack."

The guild fell deathly quiet

"Hey you old geezer! Stop making this stuff up!" A person in the back yelled

"Nab. If I were making this up, I would turn myself into prison for the lack of paying fines that this guild happens to rack up." He said eyeing Laxus, Gray, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts

"Natsu, would you care to demonstrate your magic on a tree or other non living target?"he asked

"Don't wanna." Natsu replied with a yawn as he had suddenly appeared in the booth

"Convince them. If not, they won't believe you."

"A lion should not concern itself with the opinions and ideals of sheep."

Makarov sighed

"Gray! Go show them where my outburst occurred. Take note, this is what happens when you piss me off." Natsu said closing his eyes

Laxus came up to Natsu silently as he yelled "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S FIST!" Making direct contact with Natsu's stomach. Laxus smiled in achievement when he felt his fist being squeezed. Natsu had caught the fist without opening his eyes.

"On second thought, follow his direction. Bring those four with you so you don't get lost." Natsu said looking at Lisanna, Mira, Erza, and Gray "Laxus. This is your only warning. I HATE weak trash like you." He said as he flicked his wrist sending Laxus to the site of his outburst

"Well? Hop to it! Get moving!"

Gildarts walked over to Natsu and picked him up

"Get lost, red-haired prick."

"I'm taking you with us. Explain where you learned your magic." Gildarts replied

"Fine."

The entire guild had begun moving towards Laxus' landing area which also happened to be 500 feet away and dead center of the outburst site. Natsu was hoisted over Gildarts' shoulder and started explaining things

"Basically from when I was a child I was raised by Igneel Dragneel. He is in fact a dragon and on top of it all, the king of fire dragons. Well until about 2 years ago I was raised by him. He dropped me off at Tenroujima and I met my master. For all of you spineless babies out there beware. Zeref lives on Tenrou. Anyway he taught me my death magic and now I'm a Death Mage. For example." Natsu said as he pointed to a large tree "In ten seconds, actually give me a countdown, that tree will shrivel. Go."

They started the countdown all scared of what was going to happen

"3—2—1—0."

No sooner had they said zero that the Tree he was talking about had shriveled up and died. Along with everything around it."

"Keep walking and you'll see what happens when I get pissed."

They continued walking until they reached the land of dead around them. No one had the power to speak. And on top of it all, Laxus was face first in the dirt in the center of the circle. Surrounding them was nothing. No life. It was nothingness. Absolute desolation.

Gildarts let Natsu down and walked over to Laxus. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to the guild as they all left.

"Natsu, could you come with me for a second?" Lisanna asked

"I don't have anything better to do anymore. I was planning on sleeping but I don't see that happening any time soon."

The two of them silently broke away from the pack. Natsu followed Lisanna through the brush until they reached a small hut.

"Natsu, this is where I come when I want to be alone. You're free to use it whenever you like." She said ushering him inside

Natsu walked up to the hut and entered. He looked around and saw hay everywhere. He laid down and decided to take a nap as he intended to do anyway.

Lisanna walked up beside Natsu and asked "can I lay next to you?"

Natsu sighed "Why?"

"Because I want to be your friend."

"Why are you so set on being friends?"

"Because I think that you need one! You can't do everything alone, no matter how much you try!" She said upset

"... Fine. I'll be your 'friend'. But if you get in my way, I will leave you behind."

And thus, Natsu had made a friend. Reluctantly, but over time, Natsu warmed up to Lisanna and started thinking that he actually would go out of his way to help her.

"Natsu! Look at this!" Lisanna said gesturing to an egg

"Lisanna, that's a dragon egg! That is a dragon egg!" Natsu said excitedly

He picked up the egg and took it to the little hut that he had made his normal hideout

•

3 months later

•

Natsu was in the guild carrying an egg. He sat in his usual corner when it started cracking. Natsu looked up and yelled "Hey Lisanna! The egg is hatching!"

Lisanna saw the egg start to crack and all of a sudden it burst open! A little blue cat started hovering over Natsu

"Aye!"

"I know his name." Natsu said matter-of-factly

"It's going to be Happy."

Erza walked up to Natsu "why Happy?"

"Don't question the name." Natsu said never breaking eye contact with the blue cat, smiling happily all the while

Since Natsu's arrival, he had become much more friendly, but had not gone on a job. He ate by means of intimidation and thievery.

•

Present day

•

Natsu looked at Lucy and said "That's how I got my cat. To be politically correct, he's an exceed but that's irrelevant."

"Natsu, do you regret doing what you did to that town?"

Natsu looked at Lucy "Not really. They were really active in the slave-trade and drug-cartel. I don't care."

"Then why were you so emotional about killing people?" She asked slightly confused and terrified

"Because. It's my fault that SHE died."

•

18 Months ago

•

Natsu had accompanied Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira on a job per Lisanna's request. They arrived at the objective. To kill the beast terrorizing the town. Natsu was there to help control the beast and make sure nobody died. The mission went well until the massive beast fell

"Elfman, do your job." Natsu instructed Elfman

"Alright. Beast TAKEOVER!"

Elfman disappeared and entered the beast. It was a struggle of wills. If Elfman succeeded, the Beast's soul was his. If he failed, however, the beast would control him

After several minutes the beast stood up. It turned to Natsu and punched him. Natsu took the hit and was sent backwards into the forest

"Damn. He can throw a punch!" Natsu exclaimed

"I don't want to kill Elfman, but I never did fully master THAT technique. Let's try it."

Natsu walked back to the beast

"soul SEPARATION!" Natsu chanted

Elfman's body flew backwards out of the beast. The beast punched Natsu again, but Natsu was in midair and slightly paralyzed because of his lack of expertise in that skill so he failed to guard. Natsu was blown farther away than last time.

"Alright. THIS FUCKER IS PISSING ME OFF. MIRA, LISANNA, MAKE YOUR CALL OR IM KILLING THIS RIGHT NOW!" Natsu said angrily

Neither answered so Natsu took the initiative

**_Secret Death Magic: Cyclone of Annis_**

Natsu used an Ultimate death move which dropped over a specified area.

"Now that that's over we can head ho-"

Natsu froze. In his blind rage he had made the circle too large. He saw Lisanna's partially dismembered body lying on the ground.

"LISANNA! OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Natsu said not wanting to believe what he was seeing

"N-Natsu. D-don't blame your s-self." Lisanna said as she coughed blood

"BUT IT'S MY FAULT!" He said angrily "Lisanna, I'm so sorry. I-I never wanted to hurt you." Tears were freely flowing down his face

"Natsu. Listen carefully." She said raising her remaining left arm "I forgive you. Live on. For... me."

As Lisanna finished her sentence she slipped. Her breathing halted and she lay there. No pulse and no life. Natsu pulled her in and hugged her

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you until the end. I'm sorry this is my fault!" He said cradling her in his arms

Mirajane walked up to Natsu and put a hand on his back

"Natsu. She's gone. No magic can change that."

Natsu looked at Mira "I'll never use it again."

"Use what?"

"Death magic! I'll never use it again! Now I know why Zeref hated it so much! He only taught me to protect me! And I used it to try to help but all I did was kill the one who was closest to me!" Natsu was crying so much that his face was drenched "If it wasn't for me... LISANNA MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!"

Mira put on a smile in the attempt of being strong "Natsu. It's okay. Lisanna wouldn't want you to hate yourself over this. She knew that one day she would die. She accepted it." Mira started tearing up "We just hoped it wasn't this soon."

Natsu was shocked. Mira was crying. Mira never cried! She was called the Demon for a reason.

•

Time shift

•

It's been three days since Lisanna died. They planned on laying her to rest in a graveyard, but Natsu thought otherwise. He knew where she would want to be. After speaking to her relatives and the master about it, they consented to have a private burial at the hideout in the forest on the cliff. The people at the funeral were Makarov, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, and Natsu.

"Lisanna. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I'll carry on your wish. I'll live on for you. And to prevent this from ever happening again I will never use death magic until I die. Lisanna, I love you. You were my best friend and I regret not telling you before." Natsu collapsed on the ground "Lisanna I love you. I wish you never left." Just as he said that a gust of wind seemed to blow through his body. He opened his eyes wide and saw the spirit of Lisanna dangling in front of him

"Natsu. Don't worry. I'm watching over you from here. I look forward to the day we meet again."

Natsu lunged at the form in front of him attempting to hug her, but passed right through it.

"Goodbye for now, Natsu. You're a strong, kindhearted person. I know I'll see you again."

And with that she disappeared

Natsu was the only person who saw the spirit of Lisanna. Everyone else thought he was hallucinating, but he knew otherwise. All he cared about were her words lingering in his mind "You're a strong, kindhearted person. I know I'll see you again"

•

Present day

•

Lucy could only listen in horror and heartbreak at Natsu's story. How he sat there crying and mentally torturing himself.

"It was hard at first."

"What was?" Lucy asked curious

"Coping. Without her and without my death magic. There were a ton of fights where I would have been able to win quickly and with fewer injuries if I had used it. But I stayed true to my resolve. I refused to use it again. Even if it meant I died."

Lucy looked at him with soft eyes as she hugged him "It's going to be okay, Natsu. You're going to be okay."

•

End

•

**I cried when I wrote the funeral. I'm a guy and i cried like a bitch coming up with that. I feel that crying when sad actually helps me feel better. It just feels good to let it all out. I killed Lisanna because I couldn't figure out how to fit her into the story and also because I think Natsu should have a really terrible past. I made this insanely long because of my lack of posts recently and also because I wanted to end the flashback saga now. And yes I did mean to use present tense in the funeral part. Just because someone dies doesn't mean you stop loving them. Use the review button just to leave a comment because I love reading reviews. Especially on my stuff. Also, Natsu will be weaker later because using death magic and keeping it engaged added a boost to his defense. I probably forgot to put something in here but I'll remember it 5 minutes after I post probably. Have a wonderful weekend and be proud of who you are.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

•

Natsu woke up with puffy eyes. After telling his explanatory backstory to Lucy, she had walked him home. As Natsu walked to the kitchen, he saw someone he did not expect to see. Lucy was passed out on the couch, motionless. Natsu walked to the kitchen, quickly cooking eggs, bacon, and toast, set a plate next to Lucy on the table. He sat on the chair next to her and ate his breakfast. He flipped on the TV to see a news report. There was a flipped, smashed truck in the middle of an intersection with no debris of any sort around.

"There was a pink-headed kid and a blonde girl. She got stuck in the grate in the middle of the intersection and it looked like the truck was gonna smash into the both of them. that was until the pink-headed kid threw the truck over his head. He smashed the grate to get his girlfriend out and grabbed the guy in the truck. Poor b****d must've been scared s***less. The pink-haired kid carried his girlfriend and the truck driver to a police car and tossed the guy in." An anonymous witness said

"I resent that remark. My hair isn't pink. It's Salmon! Get it right, asshole!"

A news reporter lady shooed off the witness "I'm not exactly sure what that man thought he saw, but we have asked every witness that we know of and they all say the same thing. Also, roll the security tapes!"

A low-quality film was played on the screen demonstrating the devastating power that Natsu had used and then showed them walking into the ice cream shop

"In other news, Marvell's Ice Cream has reached an all-time high in popularity."

"Natsu, I'm hungry. Make me some food." Lucy moaned

"I already did. Just open your eyes."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and had a slight frown

"What? Is the food not good enough?" Natsu asked heartbroken

"You're too far away. Move closer."

Natsu smiled and sat right next to Lucy who smiled in return. She sat up and began eating

"Hey, Lucy, do you want me to grab our stuff?"

Lucy frowned "Are you that eager to get away from m-"

Natsu engulfed her in a hug, causing her to drop the piece of bacon that she was holding

"I would never want to leave you. By the way this is mine now." Natsu said grabbing the fallen piece of bacon

Lucy giggled "Is there a place I can shower, or will that blow up like everything else?"

Natsu stood up and carried her to the bathroom "Would you like me to join you?" He joked

"Absolutely."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "W-w-w-w-WHAT?!"

Lucy began unbuttoning her shirt. Natsu got out of there faster than lightning "I REALLY APPRECIATE THE OFFER BUT I THINK IT'S BEST IF I GO FINISH BREAKFAST!" Natsu yelled running down the halls still shielding his eyes resulting in crashes and booms of all sorts

Lucy had never laughed so hard in her life! Just say a few suggestively mature things to Natsu and he was running and screaming down the hall. She was going to abuse this knowledge until she died. Or he died.

Lucy finished her shower and put on her clothes. She was thinking about what happened yesterday when she had the realization of what he said "Layla supposedly died" "supposedly died" "supposedly" the words echoed through her mind. Why would her mother not return if she was still alive? What had happened to her?

Lucy left the bathroom in confusion. She hardly noticed Natsu sitting on the couch and almost sat in his lap.

"Hey Luce, is something bugging you?"

Lucy didn't know what to answer. So she decided a direct approach

"What do you mean when you said my mother 'supposedly' died?"

"I mean she's not dead ye- I mean you misheard me." He said breaking out in a sweat

"Anyway, we have to explain to your father why you didn't come home last night. And hopefully he wasn't watching the news this morning."

Natsu and Lucy lounged around the house for a while until they worked up the nerve to take Lucy home. They got to her house without any holdups. When the walked up to the door, a very angry white-haired man threw it open

"LUCY WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE ON TV THIS MORNING WITH THIS STUPID FUCKING DELINQUENT! AND WHY DID I GET A CALL FROM THE SCHOOL SAYING YOU DITCHED MOST OF YOUR CLASSES YESTERDAY?! DID YOU STAY AT HIS HOUSE AND DO THE FRICKITY FRACK OR SOMETHING?! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD! AND YOU! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Technically, you can only ground me for 2 days." Lucy retorted

Natsu was holding his head in his hands, doing everything he could to soothe the ringing in his ears and contain the desire for the utter annihilation of the asshole in front of him

"Actually, Dad, I would advise you to stop yelling before this goes south."

"I'LL NOT STOP UNTIL I GET MY ANSWER! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!" Jude said after slapping Lucy

Natsu was suddenly boiling. Lucy had just been slapped to the ground. LUCY! SLAPPED TO THE GROUND! He couldn't get the image out of his mind when everything went dark. Natsu picked up Lucy, jumped over outside blasting range, and jumped back in front of Jude. Natsu was ready to annihilate the existence of this fucker.

"You. You just made a terrible mistake. And now you'll pay." He said, giving in to the darkness that was ever looming inside, yearning to be let out

Jude was in such a rage that he didn't notice his life was about to be ended

"Natsu! Don't!"

Natsu came back to reality, all of the darkness inside of him dissipating. He was still gonna beat the shit out of the asshole in front of him, but would spare his life.

"I won't kill him. But I will make him regret being born. I will make him wish he was dead. And I will personally shatter every one of his 206 bones."

Natsu had successfully broken every bone in Jude's body in under five minutes. "Alright, I'll call an ambulance. Hello? Yes there is a man with every bone in his body broken lying in front of me. Yes I did do it. You'll never take me alive. The Heartfilia estate. What do you mean you don't know where it is? It's the biggest house in the whole town! Anyway, he's here. Address, umm... 1156 parkinghemegesegway avenue. Okay. I'm not sticking around. He can tell you who did it but I guarantee you will never find me in any- shit gotta go. It's the 5-0." Natsu hung up the phone

"Time to go, Luce." He said cheerfully as he burned the phone that was in his hand to nothing but ash. He grabbed Lucy and jumped over the back fence. They got back to his place to see Makarov looking insanely angry.

"You. Fucking. Dumbass. Your stunt is everywhere. Internet, national television, MTV IS LOOKING FOR YOU! Call everyone. We need to leave today. Lucy, I'll give you the overvi-"

"That isn't necessary. Natsu explained everything last- HOLY SHIT WHY IS THAT- oh wait. Hi happy!" She waved at the flying blue cat

"Hey Lucy!" Happy jumped into her cleavage (because fuck you that's why).

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERVERTED CAT!" Natsu yelled "Also, gramps. I kinda broke every bone in her dad's body so we need to leave sooner. I almost killed him. I did lose control, but I didn't lose it."

Makarov looked pleased "at least you didn't kill him. And you must be making progress. You've never regained control without an outburst ever!"

Natsu called each and every one of his friends. 30 minutes later, they all arrived.

"Everyone ready?" Makarov asked. Everyone nodded

"Let's go." They jumped through the portal. Lucy said she was scared so Natsu carried her through. She wasn't afraid until they jumped through. She just wanted Natsu to hold her. After they jumped through, there was a 500 meter drop into a river. She was screaming and holding onto Natsu

"Chill out! There's something I want to try!" Natsu yelled

Lucy looked even more terrified "WHY WOULD YOU JUST TRY SOMETHING WILLY-NILLY WHEN WE'RE ALREADY ABOUT TO DIE?!"

"WINGS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" As he said that, he concentrated the magical energy to his back which spontaneously grew wings cloaked in fire

"This is nice!" Natsu said cruising around with his wings fully extended

Lucy became more comfortable and began to feel more safe with Natsu

"Now there's something I wanna try." She said

"Like wha-" Natsu was cut off. She had slammed her lips on his. Natsu felt something. Maybe it was the rush of wind coming downwards. Maybe it was his lack of concentration on flying. Maybe it was the painful smack of the water he slammed into. Oh yeah.

Natsu and Lucy surfaced. They fell 100 meters to the water, however, they hit last and everyone saw what they were doing on the way down. Lucy blushed deeply at the whistling and Natsu was oblivious. He was still too focused on Lucy. He leaned in and kissed her. They sunk. That is, until a large, Burly, manly man drug them back to the surface

"IF YOU'RE A MAN THEN YOU FLOAT WHILE KISSING YOUR WOMAN!"

"Shut up, Elfman!" The group yelled unanimously

"Anyway, Natsu. Congratulations on your girlfriend and its time to go home!" Makarov yelled

They swam out and were all totally soaked. Well. Natsu dried himself off with his body heat. But everyone else was soaked. Some suspicious looking people were messing around with large red containers throughout the forest. When they were roughly halfway through, there was a massive blaze. The red tanks were filled with gasoline! The suspicious people lit the forest ablaze and gathered around the circle of fire, waiting to strike.

A loud sucking noise was heard and then all of the fire disappeared. Lucy was confused. That was until- "geez. That fire tasted like shit. Where did you guys get gasoline from anyway?"

A large man covered in piercings stepped up "don't bother, salamander. Petty bandits like this can't do anything but babble excuses."

"Ice Make: Lance!" The group of hostiles was chopped down to a few people

"Heaven's Wheel!" A scarlet haired woman became cloaked in light. When the light faded, she had completely changed armor and was surrounded by swords

The group of bandits surrendered immediately. Lucy told herself she wouldn't be shocked at what she saw here, but that was certainly shocking

"Hey Natsu, what just happened?"

Natsu stared at her "what do you mean?"

"I mean was that magic?" She asked

"Yeah. Gajeel's metal face, Ice Hole uses ice, Erza fights with random weapons, Makarov can make himself not so tiny, and Laxus isn't here."

"What magic does everyone use?" She asked

Natsu told her everything he knew about everyone.

"We're here!" Makarov yelled

"Okay. Everyone has the same rooms as always, but Lucy. We don't have a spare room. You can stay with whoever you like." Makarov stated "Now. LETS MAKE SOME MONEY -ahem- I mean HELP PEOPLE, PEOPLE!"

Lucy stayed by Natsu's side "So where is our room?" She asked

"Actually, I don't stay here." He stated

"Flame-brain doesn't care for the guild houses so he made his own shack. He and happy live outside of town. It's quieter there."

Lucy looked at Gray "but that's just his reasoning." He said

"Okay. Natsu, where's our _house_?" Lucy inquired

"I suppose I could delay a job for one day."

Natsu and Lucy were walking through town

"Everything is so old. I don't see any cars. And the only weapons I see are swords. Seriously. EVERYONE HAS A SWORD!" Lucy babbled

"Fiore is an alternate universe that dates over 1200 years in the past. The year is X784 here." Natsu explained

The two stopped in front of a store. Natsu escorted Lucy inside and she saw all sorts of magical items "Get anything you want, Lucy. You can use everything here. Or rather, you have the aptitude."

"But Natsu, everything here is over 1000 whatever this currency is!"

"Lucy. The average rent is 70,000 jewel. I'm an S-Class wizard. I can buy the entire store with my savings if I wanted to. It's a birthday gift." Natsu said

"Alright then. What about these... Set of 11 zodiac keys? It says 'celestial wizards only'. What does that mean,?"

"It means, they will only sell it to a celestial wizard. Or someone who can pay enough." He said looking at the price tag

Lucy took a glance at it "1,000,000 jewel? 1,000,000?!"

"I'll take the zodiac keys."

Lucy saw Natsu with the cashier

"I'm sorry, salamander, but you are not a celestial wizard. I'm afraid I can't sell them to you." The cashier replied

"I may not be, but she is. Or can be rather. She can use light magic. Not yet, but she will. I will buy it for 3 times the amount on the price tag."

"You couldn't possibly-"

Natsu placed a large bag on the counter which cracked under it's weight

"It's yours. And I get to keep the contents of this bag."

"Deal." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and pulled her out

"How much money was in that bag?" She asked

"SALAMANDER!" The cashier yelled

"None at all. Just 700 pounds of useless junk. He said he would take the contents of the bag for the keys. It was a deal. If he sold it all, he might be able to make 2000 jewel with it" he said sprinting with Lucy on his back

"Time to go home. In 2 weeks, you can learn some magic."

"Why in 2 weeks?" She asked

"Because. That's when we go to Tenrou. The only person in existence who can use light magic lives there."

"Wait. Isn't Tenroujiima where Zeref is?" She asked

"Absolutely. He lives there. And one day, I'm going to kill him. I'm not strong enough yet, but when we go there, I train under him. Everyone else just tries to make S-Class. You, on the other hand, will train with Mavis. She is the only person who can fight Zeref and survive if he truly intends to kill the person."

Lucy laid her head on Natsu's warm shoulder. She buried herself in his scarf loving the smell and heat of it. She fell asleep draped over Natsu's back

"Wake up, Lucy. We're here!" Natsu cheered

Lucy clung on to Natsu like a baby koala clings to it's mother. Natsu walked inside and laid her down in the bed. When he tried to leave, she grabbed him

" Natsu, don't leave. You're warm." She pleaded

"I was planning on taking a shower, but-"

"I'll come with you to the shower. Just don't leave me." She begged

"I'm going to take a shower. It's better for you if you don't shower with me."

Lucy pouted "and why is that?" She asked

"Because I have the skin of a fire dragon and I like showers that would melt the flesh off of other people's bones. My showers are hotter than fire."

Lucy pouted again "then don't shower! Just stay with me!"

Natsu sighed as he climbed into bed and turned out the lights "Goodnight, Lucy." He said and kissed her.

Lucy felt too distanced from Natsu and decided to lay on top of him

'This is much better' she though as she drifted off into a sleepy paradise of her own


	9. Chapter 8

**I decided to make Lucy clingy when tired because... Well I don't have an actual reason other than I'm writing the story and I fucking felt like it. Enjoy my bullshit, plot-knotted story. I say plot-nodded because in the course of 8 chapters I've already had at least 5 improv plot-twists. Also, please leave a review and tell me if I should do a POV chapter. Being a guy and all I could probably make a better Natsu POV. Review/comment/send me a private message telling me what I should do please  
Also, from now on, Author's notes will be inside double parentheses (( )) whereas information will be in single( )  
Enjoy**

•  
Chapter 8

Lucy woke up in disbelief, she was not only tired, but the last 2 days were not a dream. She was in a shack with her face buried in a very warm neck

"Sleep well, Luce?" She heard a voice  
She looked up and saw salmon-colored hair.  
"What are you doing in my bed you perv?." She teased

"Maybe before calling me a perv and asking questions, you could look at the placement of your arms." He said

Lucy's face went bright red. Her right hand was draped over Natsu's shoulder while her left arm was hovering dangerously close to his... Well... You know ((If you don't know then stop reading this before it goes south)). Furthermore, her boobs were squished against his chest

"If the perv that's laying on me has no objections, then I desire to take a shower. Wait. Bath works better. This is the only time of the year that the volcano is active. That sounds good."

Lucy gulped "Uhm... Natsu? How far away is this 'active volcano'?"

"Well... From here is about a 10 minute walk. Can't you smell the ash?" He asked

Lucy got off of Natsu. Come to think of it whenever Natsu was around, there was a faint smell of ash about him "Natsu, do you know what happens when it gets too hot?"

"Yeah. I bathe and everyone else dies, right?"  
"MY HAIR GETS ALL FRIZZY AND IF I DIE, I WANT TO DIE LOOKING ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!"

Natsu stood up, put on his clothes, and walked towards the door "You coming?"

"I can't take a bath, so why should I?" She asked looking indignant

"Because I have made many enemies and every one of them knows the guild I am affiliated with. Some very many while others very powerful. A few are a combination of the two. The government hates me because of my 'rampant destruction'" he said using air quotes "and I did bust more gangs and throw more people in prison than I could count. I've also killed loved ones and-"

"ENOUGH! I'LL COME WITH YOU!" She yelled, angry with his nonchalant tone

"There is a way for you to be able to bathe in the volcano. But for that to happen, we need Igneel. Or maybe not." He said, whispering the last part to himself

Lucy's eyes widened " w-what did you say?"

"I said 'There is a way for you to be able to bathe in the volcano. But for that to happen, we need Igneel.'"

"No, after that!" Lucy pressed

"How did you hea— fuck. I just admitted to it." Natsu sighed "Well, I do have the body parts of a dragon. Scales and mouth and stomach. But it probably won't work even if I knew how to transfer part of them to you."

"Oh. Well how much heat can you withstand?"

Natsu shrugged "all of it. The only fire that has ever been hot to me is... Well... That asshole fire God-Slayer... What was his name? Zanpakuto? Zangass? Zed? Well. Whatever his name is."

"Wait. You're saying you fought someone with the power to kill a god!?" She gaped

"Yeah. That was after I abstained from my death magic too. I guess dragons are stronger than gods!" Natsu deducted

They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip to the volcano

"We're here! Lucy you may want to turn around until I get in."  
Lucy turned around "It's safe." Natsu said

Lucy's eyes widened "YOU WEREN'T SHITTING ME WERE YOU!"

Natsu was soaking in the lava "nope. Nice, warm... Relax...ing" Natsu said, falling asleep

Natsu fell asleep and was slowly sinking deeper into the lava. Eventually, his head dropped below. Lucy could do nothing because she could not withstand the obnoxious heat. Natsu came up coughing and hacking

"Natsu! I was yelling at you to wake up! I can't swim in lava, dumbass!" Lucy yelled

"Ok. *cough cough hack hack* let's get going to the *cough* guild."

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DUMBASS!" Lucy yelled, throwing clothes at the lava-covered man in front of her.

'Damn. Shouldn't have done that. Now his clothes are gonna melt.' Lucy thought to herself, secretly not regretting it. To her internal dismay, however, the clothes did not melt.

"Let's go to the guild. What time is it anyway?" Natsu asked

"About that. My phone hasn't been working. What's wrong with it? It won't even turn on?"

"Well. Firstly, 1200 years in the past AND alternate universe? There's no such thing as satellites here. And secondly, I was playing on it last night for a few hours. Sorry."

Lucy sighed "I guess it wasn't of any use anyway."

"Also, you have some insanely weird notes on your phone. What were those? I was mentioned several times."

Lucy's eyes widened as her face grew red "That was... Supposed to be private."

"Oh. Really? Sorry, Luce."

The two walked to the guild with an eerie silence among them. Something was off. It was unnatural. Nobody was in town and when they arrived to the guild, there was nothing but a pile of rubble and unconscious bodies  
Some coughing was heard in the distance. Natsu and Lucy ran towards the sound to see a scarlet-haired mage

"ERZA WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Erza coughed "Natsu. Zeref came back." Natsu paled at the words "He asked where your house is. None of us would tell him. I'm sorry we couldn't-"

"Shut up, Erza. It isn't your fault. Zeref is the most powerful dark mage in history. The only person who could come close to rivaling his power as of now would be me. I haven't used it in years. But this was the conditions I used on that day. The day we buried Lisanna." Natsu grew a solemn look "I will be the one to kill Zeref."

Lucy backed away, absolutely terrified of the darkness surrounding the salmon-haired mage. She slowly crept towards Erza feeling safest around her

"Lucy, that won't help. You can hide behind me all you want, but if Natsu loses his head here, we all die. The entire city will be destroyed. I've seen him angry, but never like this. It's on a whole new level."

"A-and what of the guild and town? Won't it be destroyed in their fight?"

"Lucy, I reckon that if Natsu and Zeref do fight, it will be on an international scale. The entire continent could be destroyed."

Lucy shrieked. 'Such immense power shouldn't even exist!' She thought

"I've decided against it." Natsu declared

"Against... What exactly, flame-brain?" Gray stood up

"If I'm going to defeat Zeref, I'm going to do it my way. I'll kill him with my slaying magic."

Fin

I realized I probably threw the plot in too quickly. Also, I wrote this chapter over the course of 3 days. Thank you for reading this far.


	10. All the characters are here now

I'm going to start updating more frequently when I catch up with One Piece. I'm on episode 440 so I still have 200 to go, but I've made so much headway in 4 hours a day that it should only last about a month longer... Please be patient with me. I'm also still struggling with grades... Enough about my life. Please enjoy and review.

Also, this entire story is in Natsu POV because I think I should at least try it. Tell me what you think about it

•

Chapter 9

•

3 days later. Natsu and Lucy had taken a job.

"Natsu, why don't you want to take the train? It's soooooo faaaaaar!" Lucy whined.

"I never said we wouldn't, I just said-" my face turned green and my stomach flipped itself upside down "I really hate trains!"

Lucy failed to contain a chuckle "If you hate trains so much then why bring me with you? I can't even use magic!"

She didn't understand. That old fart told me to keep a constant eye on her, and I figured 'hey? Why not let her get some combat-situation training now?'

"Because you need to be put in dangerous situations now. You know, get used to it and all. Besides. Without your consent, Gramps put you on my team. Team Natsu! Isn't that great, Lucy!"

The mission I picked was simple. Fight a few bandits who had a mysterious leader with them. The guild was still under construction, being destroyed and all, but Makarov gave me 3 missions to choose from. After I picked it, he told me to grab Lucy and get going.

"What's this mission like anyway?" She asked, slightly defeated, yet slightly anxious

"We have to go to some place and beat the hell out of some bandits. Nothing too dangerous, but nothing too boring." I said, feeling more nauseous the closer we got to the train station

"And there's one more thing you need to know, Lucy."

"And that would be?"

"There is one unidentified person. He leads this group of dumbasses. He doesn't just use a club. He is a mage, but nobody knows what kind. He kills them on the spot."

Lucy shivered. I probably shouldn't have told her that, but it's better that I did. It's better to be scared and prepared than confident and unprepared.

"But I would die before you got hurt. And I'm not gonna die. That's a promise."

The remainder of the walk was relatively quiet. We got to the train station, and, being members of fairy tail, we needed only show our marks and we were allowed to board. Then, it got really hard. Lucy sat down next to me.

"Hey Lucy you might not wann-" the train creaked into motion "Too...late.." I said, directing my fall to her lap

"Um... Natsu... What are you doing?"

I looked up to her "this...is...why I... Hate... Transportation..."

"Don't tell me the mighty Natsu Dragneel gets motion sickness." Lucy teased

"Yes... I do..."

"But you can fly just fine can't you?"

"There..'s a difference." I croaked

The next couple hours were quiet... That is, until a couple of girls noticed me laying in Lucy's lap

"Why does she get to hog him for herself?" The brunette said

"I know. It's totally unfair. Why can't we hold him. We know everything about him!" The red-haired girl added

Lucy leaned in my ear "Do they know you?" She asked

"I'm pretty sure they do. I am one of the biggest celebrities in Fiore." I said with a little less effort since the train had stopped

The two girls outside the section decided to come over to our seats and talked nothing but shit to Lucy. It made my blood boil, but I needed to see how she would react.

"LET US HOLD HIM YOU BITCH!" One of them yelled.

"Shut up." I said

"Why?" They asked in unison

"Because I FUCKING told you to. Now get the fuck away." I barked

"But you didn't care what we said before? Why care now?" One asked asked

"My reasons are my own. You can choose to accept them, or suffer the consequences."

"Ditch her and come with us! We can make you happier than her!" They yelled

I stood up and, just to taunt them, kissed Lucy. They both reacted aggressively. One had the nerve to try and slap her.

"Assault." I said as I grabbed her arm and broke it, as was the custom. I then kicked the wall off of the train. "Killing you two fuckers would be illegal, unfortunately, but I will take delight in throwing you out." I said as I picked them both up and threw them out the train doors "Keep them here. Also, I took the liberty in breaking her arm for you. Let them on the next train."

People were staring, but I didn't care. Lucy had seen it all, having a massive blush on her face the whole time.

"N-N-N-Natsu?" She asked, her face still bright red

"Yes, Lu-" Lucy's lips met mine. She pressed herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and right when it was about to get really awesome, the train creaked into motion.

"Oh I don't... Feel so-" my motion sickness came back so I had to pull away, much to Lucy's displeasure. She grabbed me and pulled me into her lap, and started caressing my head.

The train stopped moving about and hour later. Our stop had finally arrived.

"IM ALIVE!" I yelled as I got out of the train.

As we exited, we both said something at the same time.

"Strawberries." ((Cliche I know))

"Cinnamon." ((Closest thing to fire))

When we exited the station, people practically flocked to us, the person who financed the job had apparently told the entire town that Makarov sent me.

"HE WASN'T LYING!" Several people exclaimed

"THEY REALLY SENT THE SALAMANDER!" Others exclaimed

Lucy was used to attention, but not this much.

"HEY WHO'S THAT WITH HIM?!" Someone yelled

"I need to establish something to these groupies." I told her

I leaned down to her level and kissed her. Disdainful sighs were heard in the crowd.

"Come on, Luce. Let's find a river or something." I said, taking her hand and leading her.

We made it to the river. I went to the waterfall, took off my vest, and sat down underneath it.

"Natsu! Come in! The water's great!" Lucy yelled

"Meditation. You're free to join me, but I need to do this. The more often I meditate, the less I lose control and the easier it is to control myself."

My eyes bolted open at the sound of clanking metal coming from above

"Lucy. Get out of the water." I said, sprinting over to her

"But why! I don't want to!" She wined

A net suddenly raised the two of us in the air, our soaking wet bodies pressed together as the net became more narrow

"That's why. Give me something to cover my face."

"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

Lucy sighed, blushed deeply, and took off her blood-stained shirt "I don't see why I need to do this."

"Because, Lucy. The job starts now."

Lucy shivered. She was shirtless, wearing nothing but a bra and skirt so she was probably pretty cold. I embraced her to keep her warm.

"Act scared. They're coming." I warned her

Lucy wasn't acting. She was cold and terrified. Who knows what they would do to her if she got separated from me?

I put on a timid voice "Wh-Who are you people?" I fake-stuttered "never mind, just please don't hurt us!" I said, holding onto Lucy. I whispered for only Lucy to hear "I hate these missions because I have to put my pride behind me. But look at them. They're totally buying it!"

One of them said "heh the guy is so scared he's hiding in his girlfriend's shirt! Pathetic. But the girl's a looker. How did she end up with a loser like him?"

"Haha! Good point! Hey how about you dump the loser and stay with a real man like me!"

Lucy was enraged "HEY! HE-" I pinched her "I mean you're right. But I'd rather die then do anything with you dipshits!" She yelled

"They're going to knock us out." I said quietly

"Did I say something wrong?" She quietly panicked.

"No no no. You did perfect. You were practically made for this. It's just how they operate. They'll hit us both in the head. I'll be fine, but you might not be conscious afterwards." I whispered

The net was lowered, and they hit Lucy over the head, knocking her out.

"Carrie!" I yelled and looked at the bandit who hit her "You- what's your name?"

"John. What's it to you?" He said

"I'll remember you." I said just before I was hit with a crowbar. It didn't really hurt, but I pretended to be unconscious.

They took me and an unconscious Lucy to their hideout and straight to the leader. He had a tattoo running over his eye and blue hair. They let us out of the bag and dumped water on us.

"Well well well. What do we have here. A blonde with big boobs and her boyfriend." He said he turned to a bandit on his right side and said "bring her up to my room later. You can kill th-"

"Hello, Jellal. Long time no see. Last I checked, I threw you in prison." I said. Jellal recognized my voice and shivered in terror "The only reason you still breathe right now is because of Erza's pleading. But I don't see Erza anywhere."

Jellal fell over himself trying to run away only to be smashed into the ground by yours truly.

"Go on. Save me the trouble. Call your men in here." I grinned

His men heard the sounds and rushed in

"Hey, John! Get ready for payback for what you did to Lucy."

"Dumbass, we're all wearing the same thing! How do you know that I am John? And who the hell is Lucy?!" One of them said

"I don't even need you to step forward. Because you're right there." I said pointing at him "You smell like cologne covered ass, your heart rate spiked at the mention of your name, you are the one who admitted to being John, and-" I said taking off my head-cloak "I never miss a target."

Lucy woke up "Damn my head hurts. Wait. Where are we?! NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lucy yelled

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm right here. Do me a favor and sit on this guy for a minute. I have something to take care of." I said, tossing Jellal who was still in shock.

The rest of the fight was boring. I left John for last so I could savor his screams, but with Lucy around, I could tell that it bothered her, so my bloodthirst was quickly sated.

"I'm all done here." I said, turning to Lucy who was still sitting on Jellal

"I'm actually getting bored of you guys so I won't kill any of you, but if I hear of ANY of you fuckers doing anything illegal, I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly and painfully." I said staring particularly at Jellal

"So, Jellal. I will spare you. But, you're coming with me. I'll let Erza kill you." I said, feeling ecstatic at the thought of what that devil woman might do. I've never personally been tortured by her, but I've seen it first hand. It's something to behold.

Jellal said nothing. Erza would go easy on him, but it would still be a fate worse than death.

I found a rope and tied Jellal's hands and feet together, picked him up by the rope, and started walking out.

"Jellal, I'm telling Erza what you said when we were brought in."

Jellal started struggling "NO! PLEASE! KILL ME NOW! JUST SPARE ME HER WRATH!"

•

Break

•

Going back to the station was fine. People asked who I was carrying; I had an alibi.

Jellal was tied up because it would have been obnoxiously easy to overpower me in my on-the-train-state. Lucy couldn't fight. Not yet. But soon we would go to Tenroujiima, and she would be a powerhouse of the guild.

"WE'RE BACK!" I yelled as we passed through the newly rebuilt guild doors "Erza! I have a gift for you!" There was a crashing sound and a red-haired woman appeared in front of us in record time

"Natsu? Bringing a gift? This is... Rare. You've only ever done that for-" Erza hesitated "Nevermind. What is it?"

I held up a cowering, tied up Jellal. Erza suddenly became dark "Natsu. Give him to me."

"Before you get mad at me, allow me to explain this." I said, handing Jellal over to her "He was the leader of the bandits that I had to set straight. Beleive it or not, no casualties on either side. Aside from the people they killed before we got there."

Erza threw Jellal onto the ground, breaking the newly refurbished stone floor. She leaned into his face "As punishment, you are to join the guild and follow me wherever I go. Do you understand me, Jellal?"

Jellal only nodded, sending curses my way and praising the heavens that this was his punishment.

"One more thing."

Erza stood up and stared at me "Yes?"

"He told his group of bandits to bring Lucy up to his room when we got there. If you catch my drift." I said, struggling to keep a straight face imagining what she would do to him.

"Is that true, Jellal?" Erza glared, brandishing a whip that appeared from nowhere."I'll make sure he's properly punished."

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" Makarov yelled "Natsu and Lucy are back, so pack up and be here in one hour. We're going back to Tenroujiima!" He yelled excitedly; the entire guild cheered.

Everyone was back in one hour, as told, ready to depart for Tenrou."

"Natsu! Would you like me to cast Troia for you on the boat?" Wendy asked

"I'll be fine. I'll fly." I said "Lucy! You take the boat. Get to know some people." Lucy whined, but nevertheless agreed. It was peaceful flying. I was much faster than the boat, and with all the powerhouses in the guild such as Gildarts, Laxus, and Erza, it was fine for me to go ahead and make the preparations for them to land. Aside from Makarov, I was the only one to ever see Zeref. I had never seen Mavis so I had no idea what to expect from her, but that if I lost control she could easily stop the destruction that followed.

"ZEREF! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M BACK!" I yelled. Even though I wanted to kill him, I still thought of him as my master. I flew around the Island and stopped in front of the tree

'This makes me on edge. I'll bet that Mavis is up there.' I thought, flying up to the top of the biggest tree on the Island.

"Hello, Natsu." A voice said

"Would you happen to be Mavis?" I asked

"Yes. I would. I was wondering when I would meet you." She said happily. After observing her, she appeared to be young, with wings in her hair.

"Mavis, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I studied under Igneel Dragneel and Zeref. I've befriended someone who could learn Light Magic and Celestial Magic."

"I'll teach her." She said

"Really! Thank yo-wait. How did you know she was a girl?" I inquired

"I knew what you were gonna say!" She giggled

"She'll be here tomorrow evening." I said, dispelling my wings and landing on a tree branch "Now I need to find-"

"Me?" A voice asked

"Just the person I wanted to see." I said. Zeref walked into sight "I think it's time you introduced yourself to the guild. The only person who would think of being hostile would be Mira or Elfman."

"I'll do it." He said

"Alright. Now we wait." I said, lying down and closing my eyes

•

End

•

I had to re-write this about 5 times. I couldn't seem to get Lucy's reactions right. She also plays a very minor roll in this chapter. Draft 1 I had Natsu kill someone on the train and when they got off. It was completely OC. Also, I'm a fan of every main character getting a ship so I figured out how to get Jellal back to Fairy Tail and make him join it. There is not going to be Mystogan, so if I made any references to him, disregard it. I'm still making this on the fly.

Hope you enjoyed

Until next time


End file.
